Transformers: The magic Cube
by duskWitchfire
Summary: "Before time and space were created, there existed two different energies. Consisting of light and darkness. Connected by the exchange of electrical information. Which ..." / Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Transformers and do not want to earn money with it. / Author Note: Some characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Before time and space were created, there existed two different energies. Consisting of light and darkness. Connected by the exchange of electrical information. Which in an eternal dance were attracted and repelled in nothingness. When these two energies came together, the universe emerged with all the galaxies with the corresponding planets, moons, space and time._

 _Our galaxy also emerged from such an energy wave. With our sun and the nine (or eight) planets with all their miracles, beauty and mysteries. However, the greatest miracle was the metallic cube that fell from heaven and gave our world life._

 _This cube possessed a power no one had thought possible. It could not create new life, but it could also heal, surrender to a superhuman power, and if one had been lucky enough to have infinite life._

 _But by the greed of some who wanted to use the magic cube for their own despicable needs, a war broke out. Expelled our peaceful community and brought the dark age._

 _This war brought nothing but chaos and pain. It went so far, that our former home, also known as the blue planet, is only a red dead heap stone._

With this the older man broke off with a thoughtless look. Sunk in his own world.

"Grandfather, why do not you use the cube again to make the world whole again?" Asked a childish voice, which belonged to a little boy with brown-curled hair and brown eyes.

"Because the cube is dead. There is no more energy left in it. ", Was the old man's answer. But to himself he said: "However ..."

 _"_ But what?" Asked the little boy.

With a smile, the older man turned to the boy. Took his right hand up and put it on the head of the boy and whispered through his hair as he spoke: "Enough for today Sam. Bedtime. Sweet Dreams."

This left the man waiting for the child's room without a child's answer. Much still had to be done. Because if the results of the scanner were correct, there existed another cube out there.

 _"If there is another dice there and we can get those mountains ... Then there is still hope for our species and our old homeland ..."_ With these thoughts, the old man disappeared into the dark passage leading to his study brought.

To be continued

Last words: I wish a good night and I hope you has fun with first piece from story (Sorry. English grammar + I = Chaos).


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any rights to Transformers and I do not earn any money.

 **AN:** Thanks to SummerElfOwl and martinsamara99 .

* * *

 **07-XX-2007 01:30 - Location unknown (human time)**

 _A middle-aged man stood on a grandstand with a desk. Handsome. Proud. Belly retracted. Breast outstretched. The gray Harre glittered at the side of the man as he glanced his gaze through the spectacles of the troops with the different soldiers of different age classes._

It was expected in ETA 2 minutes of entry into the new atmosphere of the alien planet before you. The tension lay like a two-edged knife above the troop. Because you all thought of one thing. **_They, you,_ ** were the very first people on this alien planet. With a mission. With a determination. In the service of mankind. To save their world.

 _The man's gaze wandered over the individual men, before he stuck at one point, and he stretched out even more to appear larger. Thus the man spoke in a firm and annoying voice: "Gentlemen and ladies, we are faced with the greatest challenge since the beginning of mankind. For several generations, a solution has been sought to bring the earth, the cradle of all human origins, back to life. So that it will shine again and become a rare jewel in this dark universe. An oasis where all people can get back. And do not rely on the help of other peoples or nomads who are wandering around. "_

This caused some men in the troops with displeasure. But very low down you agreed with this man, in one point with her troops. The earth was at her home. The place where all people came from. But now it was a dead planet. A planet where there was no chance of a new life.

 _"After endless search, however, it finally succeeded ... after desperate years ... the desired success ... An energy, the same energy that gave our earth lives, were found. Found on a metallic planet. Nothing composed of dirt and metal. "_

Some of the soldiers looked a bit timidly out of the hatch at the alien planet, to which you were getting closer. Swallowed. Shaking. There were so many thoughts in her head racing about the escape capsule and the retreat. Others thought of their families.

 _"But if we can find and manipulate this energy at our will ... then ... oh then ... it is possible to revive our earth, the once known blue planet in the galaxy, to life again. But in order to do this, this energy must be found on this planet. This ... oh this brave men ... this is your task. Goes. Finds the energy. Find the place. Get this energy back. This is your mission. For this mission, for which you have worked so hard and indispensable for so long. Perform this mission. Save mankind and enter history as heroes. Because this mission is ... for us ... for ourselves, this is only a small step, but a bigger leap for humanity ... I wish them all a successful mission and come back in a well-preserved way. "With this the man ended his speech involve._

With every second you came closer and closer to your goal. Then it happened. The ship entered the planet's atmosphere. Now it went to the Einmachte. They all closed their eyes. Firming her grip around her straps, which she held on her seats for your own protection. At the same time, some prayed that you would see their beloved ones again. But at the same time, one of them thought that his wife had just not agreed with the mummy of his colleague. Because after this adventure, he does not need another surprise after culinary.

 **££¬ii¬©©©© gg/jj** **(Translation into human beings: 07-XX-2007 7:30 pm) - Simfur Temple**

The rays of the great star shone through the open square holes of the temple. At the same time, the gigantic cube, on which various symbols and symbols were engraved, shone brightly. From time to time one could see blue lightning flashing between these signs and symbols.

In front of this gigantic cube stood two warriors of metal in human form. Both were of the same construction and almost equal in height. One shone in red while the other was dressed in yellow and black. Both had broad breast plates, which tapered to their leg attachments. Meanwhile, her arms and legs were covered with strong protective shells. Whereby four servos were attached. In addition, two wings / fins were attached at the transition between head and neck.

Thing! Dong! Ding !, it echoed through the large room, announcing the entry of two new humanoid robots, which came through an entrance on the left side. They glanced at the two smaller ones in red and yellow-black and nodded them briefly with their heads. This was the sign for this that her shift was finished and you could now go into the desired Recharge.

With that, the two robots left the temple. The red robot went out the door on the right and the yellow-black went through the entrance on the left, making this his way to his dwelling only three breems. Any other way would take much longer.

However, the yellow-black robot had barely left the temple, he was grabbed by two black servos and stretched to the side, where he collided with a hard sound against the metal wall of the temple.

In the first moment, he did not know what was happening to him, as sound had disrupted his balance circuits and sounded in front of his Optics warning message. As he was thrown from one wall to the next. This went on until an unknown voice sounded and his attackers snapped. With trembling legs he drew himself up on the wall of the temple, and walked wobbly way home.

When he finally arrived in his dwelling, he sat down, exhausted, on his Berth, to catch a breath. He looked out of his small window and wondered why he was being pushed back by the other robots. Actually, he had expected a change if he would join the guardians of the holy relic. But this did not seem to be the case. He also had not established any further connections with the other guards (except for the red robot). And to have friends, he wanted the whole spark.

Then suddenly his optics saw a fast fiery streak that drew along the violet-colored evening horizon. He did not know what was happening to his spark when he saw this object, but he did something. Dimmed his electric blue optics and sent the following request: _"I wish friends. True friends. Comrades. Oh, at Primus, at the Holy Allspark. Please grant me this single wish. "_

 **07-XX-2007 21:30 - about 5 km from Simfur and the Simfur Temple**

A small shame landed hard on the dirty ground. Yellow, blue, and red sparks flew in all directions. Until a great boulder ended his Schlitterpartie.

Then, after a few minutes, the space ship door opened with thick smoke, which was intersected only by the lights that came from within the rocket, and out of the light two scheming figures became visible.

 **To be continued**

AN: Thank you ford read and I wish you a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any rights to Transformers and I do not earn any money.

 **AN:** Thanks to Jazzy757505.

* * *

 **££¬ii¬©©©© gg/jj (Translation into human being: 07-XX-2007 01:30) - about 30 km from Crytal City**

It was cool, frosty. But this did not prevent you from fulfilling her duty. In steady speed, which was adapted to her partner in the air, they whizzed back and forth between Crytal City and Rodion. It was now their duty to patrol this route regularly. Just to make sure the damn rebels could not beat again.

These rebels were a group that despised you from the very bottom of their spark, consisting of bold protesters and right-wing extremists who hated the present society and their council as the plague and all in their power to boycott and harm it.

An example of this was an assassination attempt that had recently taken place on the supply line between Crytal City and Rodion. Which was now the route under the protection of her and her partner.

In this assassination, the rebels had attacked a convoy. The task was to deliver freshly mined energons to Crytal City. Fortunately, there were no comrades left online. Nevertheless, many have been hurt.

This act was an offense. A monstrous even. For it shook the basic principles on which their society was built.

Therefore, the rebels had to be caught quickly and brought to account. Otherwise, chaos and terror would spread over their beautiful world.

And so it came about that you and her partner regularly controlled the said supply line between Crytal City and Rodion.

But so far, almost everything was peaceful when her partner spoke to you about the Comlink in his scratchy and whistling voice with a touch of the Russian accent: "Recruit there is'n what on the screen. An unknown object."

But before she could answer, her sensors heard a bright streak in the night sky, which flew over them.

 **07-XX-2007 01:35 Uhr - Location unknown (human time)**

At last the rocket had landed. No bumpy ride over floor and stone anymore. Then the brave soldiers stepped out of the rocket and looked at the landscape. A fine landscape consisting of masive square rocks, which were close to one another and, in part, overlapping each other. Some of them swallowed hard when you realized how close they'd escaped a collision with them.

A different comma point or a wrongly chosen variable in the program of her spaceship, the small rocket Luther, and you would have sprung up in a big flame ball.

But the rocky Gebrigslandschaft offered some surprises for the men. For one of you found plants, or at least objects, which, in their external form, reminded of plants, but their flowers were constructed like spider webs. To this, this delicate landscape was still decorated by a small spring, the liquid of which glowed pink in the dark protection of the night.

"PFIFF," the audience shouted, and all the others were looking in the direction of the sound, when the sound of the sound shouted with a strong, strong voice: "Men, all dressed."

Thus almost all those present gathered around the man, who was in his thirties, with short brown hair and a slight neck of a beard.

The only ones who did not go to the man was a group of teens, consisting of several heavily-built boys and two girls. One of the two female teens was working on her baby blue fingernails with her nail arrows. This was accomplished with her highest concentration, her lightly curbed dark brown, chin-length hair framing her angel-like anglitz.

This action now called various reactions. Some of the soldiers shouted indignantly at what you imagined. Others sent glances full of contempt in their direction. In the meantime, in the group of the Teeneger, it was only amusement and pleasure.

The only exception among them was the other Teenegerin, who had black, slightly curled hair, and blue eyes, and who found the whole rather to be gothic. For she was of the opinion that this was not a children's game, but a serious matter.

You could not do that now. She had a mission, a task to fulfill. You then walk with your self-conscious, elegant steps to her companion.

This action silenced all present. With a tense breath and curious eyes, you watched the next event and were curious about what a drama would follow.

In the group of the Teenegians, they were whispered softly and bets closed, which of the two girls would probably be the victor. The older generation would have done it, but by the sharp look of their boss; Which you had summoned before, you did.

But undisturbed, the young warrior with the black hair came to her companion, and stared at her with a firm gaze, and spoke in a delicate honey-voice: "What the vulture do you do?"

"Maintain my nails," returned the brunette, coolly and disinterestedly.

This made the inner rage rise slightly with the other, and before a new statement could be made, one of the older soldiers came out and grabbed the girl with baby-blue nails on her wrist.

This shot him an angry look and before the soldier saw, he was already lying on the ground. The girl's figure towered above him. But the special thing was that only a few millimeters from the heart of the soldier babyblaue, metalern, sharp claw-like nails were removed.

The man's eyes widened as he understood what position he was in. For nothing would prevent the brunette from striking her nimble, nail-like nails into his oh so gentle flesh in here and now.

But before anything else could happen, another deep voice spoke: "Leave it. This is not worth it. "The owner of the voice, a young teen with blond short hair and light blue eyes, looked at the soldier who was under the brunches.

The first thing he noticed was the soldier's black skin and the short black hair on his head. By the way, he added that the man's face was decorated with a delicate beard over his lips.

But he did not care for more, as he saw from the corner of his eye, how the chief came from the other soldiers on him.

Only a few steps separated you. Then three, two, one ... Then the man stood before him. Packed him by the collar, then the young teen hung only a few centimeters across the floor. Held by the immense power of the soldier before him, who stared with an angry red in his face and said, _"Whistle back!"_

The young teen just snapped his tongue and squinted at his colleague. Was it worth it? Worth only for a single nick? But when he looked back at the soldier, who was still full of anger, he gave a small, and in a bored voice said, "Let it go."

With this command, the metal nails disappeared from the soldier and the young lady rose from him. This gave the soldiers great relief, for if his wife had found him so, it would have been over with the dear Linderlein make.

As soon as the young lady got up from his friend, the other soldier left the other teen and turned to all those present and spoke in a firm voice, in which the air of his anger swayed,

" _ **This is not a children's game here. We have a task. A task for which we have tranced for years. And you behave as if you were idiots. If this is the case, I will treat you as well, for in my dealings with you, I still have a family. A family that is relying on me. A little girl and a woman. I fight for them. And I do not let any of them get in the way. If this is a laughing number for you, then this goddamn rocket rises again and returns with a pinched tail to the base. However, I and the others, who want to stay and fight for our goal, are going through the mission. So ... This is your chance ...**_ "(He went to his soldiers with his arms wide)" _**Well, what is it?** _ "(With that he turned around in a circle, but none of the attendants did not make the appearance of appearances Rocket to rise) "Good. You bring the equipment here, "he continued quietly, pointing to the soldier, so that the latter would bring the equipment for the Teeneger's mission.

The chosen soldier, like him, had brought the equipment for the teens to his boss, which he now took over and then hurled to the other teen with the blond hair formally against the chest and spoke in a firm voice: " _ **Here and now distracts you .** _ "

The teen snapped at this. However, he took the stuff and turned away from the soldier and cried aloud: "Come on people we go." The group then followed the teen in a south-westerly direction.

But the black-haired girl with a black hair stayed back and turned to the head of the other soldiers and said, "I'm sorry." Then she turned away without noticing how the chief of the soldiers raised only one of his eyebrows.

But for a long surprise, there was no time left for the friend to come up to him from the head of the soldiers, and said with a slight accent: "So, what do we do with the thing now?" He pointed to the rocket.

 **To be continued**

AN: Thank you ford read and I wish you a good sunday.


End file.
